Guys Night Out
by Dawn Felix
Summary: My fan-character Ryan having a night out with Garrus and Jacob.


**Author's Note** : Hey everyone! This is a one-shot that I've been writing for some time now, and also be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards, but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly and if you do not understand something let me know. Also, I only write for the fun and not to impress anyone, so I really don't care much about spelling and grammar, but I will put in my best efforts to write properly since I like to make sure that my stories are coherent and at least a little perfect.

This story takes place in a galaxy called Bismarck Galaxy, also know as the Great Dark Beyond, the Cosmos, Galaxy, Dark Beyond, Milky Way Galaxy or simply Beyond, is the essentially the name given to the universe that some characters, worlds and races from Warcraft, DC, Marvel, Warhammer40k, StarCraft, Final Fantasy, Zelda, Doctor Who, Mass Effect, Halo, and many others reside together in one single galaxy.

* * *

It is currently night in a planet name Koatov that it is larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth as the sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky with its full moon shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shines upon a 14,000 square-feet four-story building that was positively glowing where many races like the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Protoss, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, and the Humans gathered. Down there, everyone was either chattering happily at one another or they were sitting at the tables drinking while chatting at one another celebrate their victory after they all finished another long, painfully and intense long battle against the Burning Legion, Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Zerg Swarm renmnants, Flood, Xenomorphs, Imperium of Man remnants, Necromorphs, Reapers, Covenant remnants, Thanos, Darkseid and Dragmire Empire.

Entering into the building was a tall, tan-skinned muscular male terran at least around at 6 feet 1 inches tall with a high cheekbones with a short dark-brown spiky-hair pointing backwards with a dark-brown thin shaved/styled ring beard, and he has dark-brown eyes. The tall terran male is wearing a white sleeveless-black tank-top under a brown B3 bomber jacket with a fur trim collar, a pair of fingerless brown-gloves, brown-worker boots and an tactical-trousers, he has a scar across his face. The tall male terran name is Ryan and he walked into the building with another human male named Jacob Taylor, and a male Turian named Garrus Vakarian.

"I can't believe you two dragged me into this..." Ryan grumbled as he looked disdainfully around.

"Oh, lighten up..." Garrus said as he looked at Ryan who look back, "We are always doing mission and we rarely have free time."

"Yeah, lighten up man..." Jacob said with a friendly smile, "This is supposed to be fun."

Then they walked and sat down at the bar-counter where they ordered their drinks, and sipped them gently.

"I can't believe it's taken so long for us to do this..." Garrus said before he took a quick sip from his drink, "We're supposed to team mates and friends but we've never actually socialized like this all together." He said and Jacob smirked at the word.

"It's because we're always doing missions." Jacob said as he also took a quick sip from his drink, "But, it's nice to have a night off!" He said before he took another sip from his drink while Garrus nodded.

"So..." Ryan said before he took a quick sip from his drink, "It just the three of us?" He asked as he look at both Garrus and Jacob.

"The others are all busy..." Garrus said as he look at Ryan, "I almost convinced Thane to come, but he decided to stay working."

Jacob then shifted his gaze to Ryan, "Hey buddy, I have a question!"

"Shoot it." Ryan said before he took a quick sip from his drink.

"Why are you still single?" Jacob asked and Garrus gaze at the two of them and Ryan gulped his drink before put it down, not really wanting to talk about his love life or lack thereof, "I mean, you seem to be as good looking guy, so I just find it extremely hard to understand how it's possible that you're still single."

"I guess it's because I've never found the right woman for me." Ryan said before he took another sip from his drink.

"Really?" Jacob said as he smirked, "So..." He said as he rest his elbows on the counter with a smirk on his face, "What about your friend, Malia?"

"What about her?" Ryan asked before he took a sip from his drink.

"What's going on between you and her?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing..." Ryan answered quickly as he put his drink down and look at Jacob, "She's a respected friend."

Jacob's mouth curled up, "Uh huh." He mocked before he took a sip from his drink.

Ryan rolled his eyes and put his drink down with a small noise of annoyance, "There is nothing going on with me and Malia."

"Nothing?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" Ryan calmly said as he look back at Jacob with a impassive expression.

Jacob was grinning and staring at Ryan, not really convinced by his words, "So basically she's nothing more than a friend to you..." He said still smirking at Ryan, "But you won't allow other guys to make a move on her?"

"Because they don't treat her with respect." Ryan said with a impassive expression before he took a sip from his drink.

"And why is that?" Jacob calmly asked still smirking at Ryan.

"Because, I do care about her well-being..." Ryan calmly said still with a impassive expression on his face, "So, I'm going to defend her with all I have." He calmly said, "It's in her company I can relax the most, even with nothing romantic about that."

"Eh, you might be crushing a little." Garrus calmly said before he took a sip from his drink and Eyan sighed.

"Malia's a valued friend nothing more." Ryan said with a small noise of annoyance on his voice and Garrus chuckled.

"Sure, I definitely believe that." Garrus calmly said before he took another sip from his drink.

"Can we change the subject, please?" Ryan asked with a small noise of annoyance on his voice.

"Uncomfortable?" Jacob said as a smug smile appeared on his lips.

"I just think there's better conversations than me and Malia." Ryan said.

"We're getting old, we can't miss that kind of chance..." Jacob said before he took a quick sip from his drink, "Me, Garrus and the others have someone, it's time for you to get yours."

"It's not that simple you know." Ryan said as he then took a quick sip of his drink.

"It is that simple..." Garrus said as he look at Ryan, "You go up to her and tell her you like her." He said as he then put his drink down, "Or tell her you've been in love with her for years. Or, if you're not that blunt, ask her out on a date."

"We're talking about Malia here..." Ryan said as he put the drink down, "You can't just bluntly ask a girl like her out..." He countered and Jacob smirked, "You have to do something special..." He said before he took another quick sip from his drink.

"So you do have feelings for her?" Garrus said with a mock tone in his voice and Ryan sighed.

"Besides..." Ryan added bitterly, "She told me that she don't have time to pursue a relationship or intimidation with anyone." He said, "And she also told me that she is not interested in hookups either." He said and took a quick sip from his drink, "So... It would be best to not have such wicked thoughts about her."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Jacob said as he put a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Look, I know that it's hard to confess, I know. I've seen our members time and time again try to confess to the ones they like..." He said as he rest his elbows on the counter, "But, I know you can do it! After all. You're a soldier who has faced worst stuff that the galaxy has to throwed." He said as he smiled and Ryan smile back.

"Thanks..." Ryan said as he too, smiled a bit, "I'll guess I'll just have to gather up more courage then."

"You're very welcome!" Jacob said before he took a sip from his drink, "So..." He said as he look at Ryan, "When are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know..." Ryan said and then sighed, "I just... Don't think I can tell her..." He whispered, "I have a huge respect for her, so for that, I dare not tell her." He said and sighed before he took a sip from his drink.

"You never know unless you try." Jacob said with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I can afford anything she actually likes." Ryan calmly said before he took a sip from his drink.

"Then don't take her out somewhere expensive or fancy." Jacob said with a smirk on his face, "Take her out on something simple, like a small restaurant or here to drink with you."

"I'll will think about it." Ryan said before he sip his drink until it was finally empty, "Get me another!" He said as he motioning for the Asari bartender to refill it with another drink and Jacob did the same.


End file.
